


【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事④

by sin0_zz



Series: 一件严重的事 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 有斑→柱（过去式）提及
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship
Series: 一件严重的事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987876





	【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事④

从某个节点开始入冬，带土窝在自己被窝里把铺盖扯紧。距离第一次跟着斑去他公司又过去了快俩个月，期间带土头发都要被员工们撸秃了。

但若光是宇智波他们家公司的人，还不至于有如此大的破坏力。

某天办公室里，带土正闲的在给斑找白头发。  
斑说找到一根奖励他100日元做零用钱，带土猛地从卷子中抬起头，立马放下手里的笔就钻到斑背后，可认真地找起来。  
“老头子你就算现在反悔也来不及了！”  
“哦？”  
“看我不找到你破产，嘿嘿嘿。”  
“嗯，谁知道呢。”说完斑朝自己嘴里塞了口热乎的黑芝麻糊。  
真不知道哪边比较幼稚……白绝凑到火核耳旁小声哔哔了一句：“猴子找盐粒。”“去去去，你才猴子呢。图纸画完了吗你？”  
可找了半天半根也没有，带土泄了气，逐渐失去兴致，可又不愿意服输，悄悄开始给斑编起小麻花辫。

这时办公室的门被突然打开，一位健美的长发男子扶着门框喘气，虽然看起来来的着急，声音倒还是稳重又雄厚：“斑！听说你…那个……养了一个孩子！我过来看看！”说完大步迈向房间右侧的沙发，随意坐了下来。  
火核拿出茶叶开始泡茶，白绝装作认真的开始画图，实际则是打开群窗口竖起耳朵随时准备分享新的八卦。  
带土从斑厚实的发量后探出头来，他盯着对面的男人，心想虽然不知道这个人是谁，但是好像和斑很熟悉的样子。正准备叫声大哥或者叔叔然后再从对方手中保护好自己脑袋，一般就没什么问题了。  
“……柱间。”良久斑才开口，但他并非在对男人说话。斑转过头把带土从被身后拉出来，“这个人是上次给你安装义肢的那个白毛的哥哥，千手柱间。”  
“真的吗！？”带土歪头，兄弟俩人的气质看起来完全不一样诶。  
千手柱间双眼正直地看着看着带土，带土被看久了有些发毛。缓缓柱间开口道：“……和斑真的好像！你真的是斑的孩子！”

噗，大家喷了。  
虽然关注点不太一样：  
火核说这孩子浑身就没有像他家老板的地方，尤其这杏眼明显不可能会是斑的孩子。柱间摇摇头，说斑小时候眼睛也大大的很好看。  
火核杠上回了句谁小时候眼睛不大，这个证据不成立。柱间诚实地点点头，说自己小时候眼睛确实也很大，但是他坚持带土就是像斑，虽然说不出个所以然，就是感觉啦感觉！  
白绝挑重点又歪曲他俩的正常对话，在群里发了句“千手总裁盖章孩子像斑，但是眼睛像他自己。欲争夺孩子抚养权？！孩子的父亲到底是谁！”

“我不是斑的孩子！”明明作为中心人物，带土的反驳声却显得苍白又无力。

白绝敲键盘：“继续更新！！带土说他不是斑的孩子，难道真是千手总裁的！？传闻竟是真的吗？”

一旁斑冷眼看着这混乱的场景，眉毛无语地抖了抖：“我23岁。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“什么你们这迷之沉默。”  
“……哦对哦不说我都忘了老头子只有23，我都13再过几个月就14了，我怎么会是他的孩子啦！”

你们平时真把我当老人来看啊喂……我可是到现在一根白头发都没有的哦……算了，大人不和小孩计较。斑表面稳得一批，实际上开始怀疑自己周围人的智障程度可能比他想象的要更严重。

隔壁千手公司炸了，纷纷也过来吃瓜一睹老板私生子的真容，顺便rua带土头。

——————  
“你笑什么？”  
“我想起严重的事情。”  
“什么严重的事情？”  
“我们老板突然多了个私生子。”  
“……噗”  
“你又笑什么。”  
“呃，我们老板突然也多了个私生子”。  
“你们，是同一个老板？”  
“对对对”  
“啊，不是。我宇智波的，他是千手那边的。但私生子是同一个。”  
“？？？”

斑一把把带土的铺盖掀开，温暖的被窝不要说灌入冷气，就只剩下冷气了啊！带土凉的翻身坐起，伸出手就要去抢斑手里的被子。  
斑把它扔向床的末端，“起床了。”  
和往常无异的清晨，只是到了冬天，天亮的越来越晚，每天加的衣服也逐渐变多。  
带土今天围上新买的绿色长围巾，还没出门就打了个喷嚏。他擤擤鼻子，对斑抱怨道：“都怪你一大早掀我被子。”  
斑没吭声。  
可出门后带土突然发觉自己义肢连接处痛的刺骨，明明身体很暖和。他按住有些痉挛的右臂，想告诉斑他的异样，斑却早已打开车门头也不回的坐了进去。  
带土连忙小跑跟上他，一上车还没开口，镜就将车发动把他的话憋了回去。  
一路上很安静，车上的暖气开启后，带土状态好了不少。那就待会儿再告诉斑好了，也不是什么大事，他想。  
而且带土决定今天不和斑吵架顶嘴。  
早在半个月前，泉奈就告诉了带土今天——平安夜是斑的生日。  
“哥哥太忙了，他一向不太注意这些，近些年我不提醒，他都记不起来。”  
“所以咱们那天早上就和往常一样，不要告诉哥哥。我会提前回家布置，买好生日蛋糕，到时在给他一个惊喜。”  
为此带土还偷着练了一个特技，就等着到时候看斑惊讶地表情。

宇智波带土表示自己真的一整天都很乖，绝对没有做任何惹斑生气的事情，但是斑却从今天早餐开始就极少和他说话，周围气压比外面的飘雪还要寒冷。  
他不知道发生了什么，不敢问斑他就去问白绝，问火核，问镜。火核摇摇头，镜告诉他这几天就不要去踩雷了，替他给斑大人问个好。而白绝也只是笑笑没说什么。绝对发生了什么大事，他打开手机发了条短信给泉奈。

“扉间！你何必做这种事情！再怎么说斑也是我的朋友！！”  
“大哥你既然知道，他只是你的朋友，就该让他早点死心。”

一会儿手机振动起来，带土赶紧打开泉奈给他的回复：“哥哥的朋友要结婚了。婚期是下个月。”  
“那不是一件好事吗？”  
“……那是哥哥，喜欢过的人。”


End file.
